I'll wait for you
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Songfic. Gaara and Sakura are married and this recounts all the times she's had to wait for him. Read to find out more.


Song fic.. Song is 'I'll wait for you' by Joe Nichols. Pairing is Gaara and Sakura. I don't own the song, or the characters.  
Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**__**Snow in Montana  
**__**Was three feet high**_

Gaara looked out the window of the airport terminal. He signed as more snow fell, covering the already tall pile of snow. Glancing at the wheels of a plane, he guessed the snow was about six feet.

_**Lady at the counter said  
**__**'There ain't no flights'**_

'Are you sure there isn't a plane that can fly?' said Gaara, his hands clenched tightly on the edge of the desk.

'I'm sorry sir. No plane can fly in this weather, let alone get off the ground.' said the woman at the desk.

_**And so he called her on the telephone  
**__**He said  
**__**'I'll rent a car and I'll drive home'**_

Gaara pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialing his wife's number.

'Sakura...' said Gaara when she answered. 'There aren't any flights. I'm going to have to rent a car and drive.'

'It's okay, love. Stay safe.' said Sakura.

_**Like I did last year  
**__**At Christmas time with your family here**_

'Remember what happened last year?' said Sakura.

Gaara laughed and said, 'Yea. It was Christmas. I still feel bad about that.'

'Why?' asked Sakura.

'Because you were all alone with my crazy family.' said Gaara.

'It wasn't that bad. Temari didn't blow up the house. Your dad slept the whole time. Kankuro fussed with his puppets.' said Sakura laughing.

_**And your truck broke down, out in San Antone**_

'Remember...Your truck broke down, randomly?' said Sakura.

'Yeah...It was so weird.' said Gaara.

_**And the gifts stayed wrapped 'til you got home**_

_Flashback_

_'Sakura...Can we open presents now?' asked Kankuro._

_'No...Wait until your brother gets home.' said Sakura._

_**Oh this ain't nothing new  
**__**Sweetheart I'll wait for you**_

_**Now he's on his cell phone  
**__**In a Coupe De'ville  
**__**Talking to the one he loves and always will**_

'Hey sweetheart.' said Gaara. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine. Your brother just left.' said Sakura.

_**His heart is breakin' 'cause she's there alone  
**__**Her heart is achin' 'cause she wants him home**_

'When are you coming home?' asked Sakura.

'Soon my love...Soon.' said Gaara.

_**She says  
**__**I'll wait for you, like in '68  
**__**When our child was due but I said it'll have to wait  
**__**until his dad gets here and stays by my side**_

'Remember when Saki was born?' asked Sakura.

'Yeah... You refused to go into labor without me there. I still think you're crazy for doing that.' said Gaara, laughing softly.

_**Remember, dear, our son's first cries**_

'You were crying at the same time Saki was.' said Sakura, giggling.

'Shut up...It's still embarrassing.' said Gaara, laughing.

_**Oh this ain't nothing new  
**__**Sweetheart I'll wait for you  
**__****_

He didn't stop all day to eat a bite

Gaara glanced at the diner as he passed it. Shaking his head he sped up.

_**And he finally got there around midnight**_

As Gaara burst through into the hospital he glanced at the clock. It read twelve a.m.

_**The doctor said she's in a better place**_

'I'm sorry son...She died a couple of minutes ago.' said the doctor, resting his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

_**She said to give you this note, just in case**_

The doctor handed Gaara a folded piece of paper.

'She wrote this before she died' said the doctor before he walked away.

_**And it said  
**__**I'll wait for you  
**__**At heaven's gate  
**__**Oh, I don't care how long it takes  
**__**And I'll tell Saint Pete  
**__**I can't come in  
**__**With out my love  
**__**And my best friend  
**__**Oh, this ain't nothing knew  
**__**Sweetheart, I'll wait for you  
**__****_

P.S. I love you too  
_**Sweetheart, I'll wait for you**_

**_

* * *

_**

Took me forever to edit this... It kept making everything bold or deleleted stuff.  
Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.  
R&R


End file.
